The Confused and Jealous(?) Trixie
by xBaltoDork
Summary: Trixie REALLY can't stand the guard that's currently at Twilight's castle. However, who is she to determine who can serve the princess? After all, she's lucky to even be living there in the first place. However, she was just dying to know. What in the world could be her issue with a seemingly fine guard anyhow? (SLIGHT RAINBOW ROCKS SPOILERS)


Trixie flicked the tip of her streaked tail irritably. The unicorn's shimmering aura of lavender magic idly held a book about types of spells she'd been studying, but her glasses fell to the ridge of her muzzle as her eyes looked onward blankly. The powder blue unicorn held back a snort of distaste. She did not like the guard they had assigned to Twilight's castle one bit, but she couldn't exactly piece together why. She fixed the position of her glasses and then tucked her hooves under her chest and deeper into the cushiony pillow she claimed as her own in moments of silence. _It's none of Trixie's business. You're lucky that Twilight even puts up with you living here. S_he scolded herself.

In her time of need Trixie had returned to the only place she knew with a pony she at least hoped condoned her past behaviors because of her plea for forgiveness a while back. Of course, it didn't help that word spread fast about the purple librarian sprouting a pair of wings and gaining a new title. Upon arriving the blue mare had to make sure it was the same exact spot, because a familiar library was no longer there instead of a towering castle.

She thought about turning around and heading all the way back to her wretched way of living, if you could call it that. In fact, she did, but the sound of beating wings and wind gusting lightly in her face stopped her. "Trixie?" A steady tone of voice questioned, slightly peaking with curiosity. The former magician stared up with wide eyes as she saw the pair of feathery purple wings and let herself admit to being even more of a joke in comparison to the almighty Twilight Sparkle. Trixie's eyes gazed up from where she came from and winced. Of course she was spotted, the mare was reading right in front of a window.

To make a very outstretched story quick to the point, Trixie couldn't wrap her head around how somepony could be so _selfless_ to let someone who did such senseless deeds before _stay _with her until she could get back on her hooves again? The princess was seemingly a complete opposite to the boastful unicorn, but after living with her for a few months, she was surprised at how quickly she acknowledged her as a friend. So who was she to barge in and command that she request another guard? Of course she had a better taste of judgment than she would ever have.

The thought still bore in the back of her head though as she peeked up once more at him. Just _what _drove her so batty about the stallion anyways? Although Twilight initially refused it, the occasional guard would come and serve upon her former mentor insisting upon it. The alicorn bickered that she had been a princess for a bit and never needed guards before, but Trixie calmly pointed out that she had a title _and _a castle to keep secure now. However, she found it a bit unnecessary at times also. Ponyville wasn't exactly a high crime rate town. To be quite honest, in recent memory she was one of the offenders that ponies still weren't very warm towards. _Their loss._ She always told herself, shielding the prick of hurt that came from the emotions she normally shielded. Besides, the last thing she wanted was a princess with a nasty temper to match her own. Trixie much preferred her level headed castlemate so she could do most of the disagreeing around here.

Back to the starting point, Trixie scanned him for what seemed to be the millionth time. He was apparently captain of Princess Candance's royal guard. _"Don't they need you at the crystal empire?" "Why are you even sticking around so long?" _The blue unicorn held her tongue as politely as she could and just didn't interact with him.

Mentioning Twilight's judgment earlier serves as a marvelous point. Sure he was a skilled and trained guard, but he was still very young and in Trixie's eyes, nothing to boast about, for lack of a better term. Actually, Trixie was convinced that she could do the job just as well! How dare he stand there with such gratification, puffing out his gleaming, protective armor. _Trixie could do the same thing, and look _much_ better in the armor anyhow! _

He had a light amber coat, accompanying him with a plush, spiked up blue mane of different shades. Analyzing a little deeper, he didn't really look half bad in the armor. _But Trixie would look way better _still! She said, not backing down from her former statement. The unicorn tilted her head quizzically though as she looked at him. _Maybe that's why.._

Trixie held back an outburst of hilarity and took one hoof out from under her to cover her muzzle. Somehow the very unfinished thought seemed so amusing to her that she let out a small snort of laughter and accidentally let her book fall to the crystal clean floor in front of her with a noticeable thud. _Why would Twilight ever be interested in some guard she's barely interacted with? She's about as flirtatious as a... wall? _Trixie avoided her ability to come up with a spot on comparison as snappy as Twilight could.

The guard's royal blue eyes glanced back for a moment, starting to look slightly offended as to why the mare was laughing with nobody else in the plentiful sized room. Trixie cleared her throat, swiftly catching her book in a current of flowing purple magic once more. "What? Can't a pony recall something and have a simple laugh about it?" To add to the tone of sass she had applied, she took the spells book with her and trotted out of the room, head and tail held high with each oh so Trixie like egotistical bound.

She stopped as she reached the next room, however, and peered through a moment's notice later through the slight crack of the doorway. She smoothly levitated the book and then glasses down onto a nearby table and her ears spiked up with anticipation as she heard a familiar voice.

"Trixie!" A bothered yell came following a subtle layer of anxiety. "Are you bothering Flash Sentry?" Behind the annoyance there was something shaky in her tone, followed by a noticeable force of change to make it seem serene again.

Trixie tightened her eyes to watch as Flash automatically straightened himself up. _And what are _you _getting so worked up about? Apparently Trixie's presence isn't worth proper guard etiquette. Of course you want to look on point in front of a _princess.The unicorn noticed it was something more than that, though. He was fidgety and had a peculiar grin plastered to his face. A hint of a pink tinge hinted along his face.

_He's totally smitten with her! _Trixie realized with a sudden jolt of realization. _What a brainless colt! _She swished her tail and bit her lip to keep from publicly announcing her thoughts. _If he dares to lay a hoof on my best friend, I swear.. _Ruefully so, she felt a warm, light feeling at the sincere title of best friend but shook it off.

The blue mare's eyes widened though as the light violet mare walked properly up to the stallion, but her expression didn't match her regal movement. The rosiness in her cheeks seemed even more apparent than the crystal empire guard's, so Trixie rubbed her eyes in disbelief and blinked them a few more times. _Why?_

Looking back on it, Twilight gave these looks to the guard all the time! How had she not noticed before?

The princess gazed around the room and then set her eyes back on him, letting out a relieved sigh. Trixie felt a stab of displeasure and even letdown at that. _You prefer me not being around with _him _around? _

"Don't worry your highness, something was just so funny to her and, well, I should have paid no mind, I've noticed she has a temper." He dipped his head reassuringly as Trixie quietly mouthed, _"Damn right."_

"Yeah, she can be a pain... ha.. ha ha... a _real_ big one!" Twilight giggled nervously between words, rubbing the back of her head with a hoof. _You're not so easy to get along with yourself sometimes, princess! _She could hear the rage proclaiming in her thoughts. Trixie's bones ached to leap out and confront her, but something kept her glued to the area she was standing in. She wanted to keep observing.

"I'm sorry such an inconvenience could be placed upon your shoulders." He stated coolly, looking away for a moment as he paused. Trixie felt an overwhelming sense of melancholy instead of fury at the statement. _Even he thinks so. _She stared at the ground for a moment before sadly lifting her gaze back up, surprised to see that Twilight's facial expression flickered for a heartbeat. _Does she think differently of me? _Trixie stood taller.

"I really admire your generosity to let a pony stay when she needed somepony." Flash finished his pause with a lovesick tone, making Trixie's stomach churn. _How revolting. _Trixie stuck out her tongue. _Who could be resorted to such stupid behavior?_ Some other emotion prickled at her, but she didn't know what it was. _He should know how great she is without mooning over how pretty she is anyways. _She took a moment to look at Twilight's dark purple eyes and navy blue mane, subtly streaked with vibrant pink. She was indeed pretty but in such a modest and honestly intriguing manner. _She's not like the other princesses. In good way, actually.. _Suddenly she felt her breath hitch in her throat, but she sharply swallowed.

Twilight shook her head gently and smiled the most wholehearted smile. "That's.. very sweet of you, Flash." She took a moment to look over to the side, as if that would hide the color change on her face. She then looked back over. "But Rarity is known for her overwhelming generosity. Not me." She stated respectfully with a small dip of her head.

Something changed in Flash's expression as he took in what she was saying. "I just did what was right." Twilight narrowed her eyes a bit. "And for another thing, please don't ever refer to one of my friends as an _'inconvenience'._" The princess seemed to find it difficult to say it seriously, but it wasn't because she didn't mean it. "She's, albeit surprisingly, managed to have a special connection with me just like all the other former elements." The thought alone made Trixie's spirits lift. _She cares about me as much as the other girls? _Not many things touched her heart well, but that did. She hadn't remembered somepony thinking so highly of her since before she left her parents so long ago.

Flash looked more than embarrassed at his current statement, but the rosiness spread across his face only increased as Twilight hesitantly reached over to give him a half a second long kiss on the cheek. That unfamiliar feeling washed over Trixie in a tidal wave, drowning her in some sort of gnawing deep down inside of her.

"It... it's okay." Twilight managed to get out, her eyes wide as she looked more than a little dazed about her own actions. "I understand."

The two flushed faced, skittish ponies looked around for what seemed like an eternity, meeting anything but each others gaze. Then suddenly Twilight cleared her throat, the color settling back into her face. "I'm glad she caused you no trouble, Flash Sentry." She said in an overwhelmingly sophisticated and leader-like tone before walking off towards what Trixie assumed was her room.

The guard look dazed as he let out a sigh, and Trixie could hear him mumble to himself. "No wonder Cadance sent me instead of somepony else."

Trixie grunted. That sly devil! Of course she must have noticed something between them and sent Flash out as soon as she possibly could. _Maybe the princess of love should stop meddling so much! _Trixie snapped to no one in particular in her conscious.

She sat down for a moment, inexplicably feeling like an enormous weight had been slammed onto her shoulders. Her head slightly spun, causing her to shake it. _What's your deal if those two are such fools to feel such affections? That's not your style._

Without thinking, the mare stood up and pushed open the door, a tiny creak sounding out as for once she didn't shove it to make her presence known. She steadily walked towards the direction the princess had taken, leaving the puffed up, know-it-all fashion out of her walk. The blue pony stopped in front of Twilight Sparkle's personal room. "You in there?" As usual, she used her magic to turn open the door knob without asking anyways.

Trixie focused her view into the large room and saw her friend lying on the seemingly cloud-like bed literally fit for a princess. She had criticized it for being too comfortable compared to the old bed she was used to, but Twilight looked like she was in the ideal place as she buried her head in the silky blankets, a scalding hot red washed over her face.

There was no way she would beat around the bush and ask what had happened. She had no patience for that sort of thing. "Trixie saw the whole thing." She stated flatly, not having it in her to mock her for something she seemed so flustered about today for some reason. _I thought she handled it well.. yet again, she handles everything well._ Trixie pushed away the annoying praise for somepony other than herself.

The alicorn's head snapped up from it's place in between her hooves. "You _eavesdropped?" _She said, sounding like she had more disbelief in her tone than she knew she should.

"Well, I wasn't going to walk out during that!" Trixie protested half-honestly as she threw a hoof into the air. She then shook her head and walked over to Twilight, sitting down next to her and instantly sinking into the plush feeling of the bed. _I don't know what she's whining about, Trixie could _certainly _get used to this._

"Why do you like him so much?" Trixie asked suddenly, out of nowhere. She sort of even surprised herself. She turned her head and looked down as Twilight looked up and flattened her ears against the back of her head, looking to the side. "It's silly." She murmured very faintly.

Her ears perked up again very quickly, however, as Trixie's shrill giggle snorts filled the atmosphere. "Of course it is, no offense, but he's about as interesting as half of your _extensive _library."

"Well, you sure do seem to read those books a lot lately." Twilight muttered under her breath, casting a very cross glance towards Trixie.

_Well Princess Bookworm, you've seen to have rubbed off on me. _The blue mare smiled fondly however at the reminder of a few nights by the rustling fireplace, reading in the dim-lighted silence with her friend. She would always drift off into sleep, not quite used to the lifestyle of reading so late at night, and would wake up with a blanket, or even better yet, the gentle and feathery touch of a wing draped over her back. Another warm feeling started to reach her, so she swiftly snapped back to reality.

"What I mean is.. just tell me. I won't judge or tease you. I promise this time." She paused to glare down at her. _"This _time." She warned for future notice.

Twilight heaved a deep sigh, and then nodded softly. "Alright.." She looked clearly into Trixie's face, giving a prickle of nervousness to the blue unicorn at her openness. _The Great and Powerful Trixie has far worse things to be nervous about than an explanation of a princess' crush._

"I told you about my trips to Canterlot High, correct?" Trixie gave a brisk nod, motioning with her hoof to go on. She especially didn't want to get to the part where she had once more done something incredibly selfish. When Twilight returned and told the story, she had feared this alternate version of her would have ruined the trust she had grown to have in her, but it didn't seem to phase her at all.

"The first time I went, I.. I met Flash's counterpart before anyone else." Trixie didn't question her random switch from the word anypony, and kept listening, gradually piecing together Twilight's attraction to the guard. _Okay, so at least there's more of a reason than her fawning over his dreamy eyes or whatever it is mares think about in a stallion. _

Twilight continued, only a small smile gracing her lips. "Unlike every other human there, he showed kindness to me. I could tell he was a good person at heart. And time after time he bumped into me, and I just felt.. well, fuzzy and warm and nice inside. I felt things I'd never really felt before. I recognized it, because I read about it a very long time ago." Twilight forced a laugh. "It's silly, I was so caught up in my studies and then my friendship lessons, those feelings are supposed to occur much earlier in a pony's life."

_Then why have I never really felt them or even showed any real interest towards them? _Trixie thought with worry. She then recalled the few moments earlier today, resisting the urge to shake her head while Twilight was talking. _That's.. different. _She told herself awkwardly. _You don't want to feel those things anyways, so consider yourself lucky to be different. _

"He really helped me out in a tight spot, and we shared a dance at the fall formal before I came back, only to bump into his pony form as soon as I got back." Twilight's eyes lit with amusement. "I went back and he seemingly felt the same as he did when he left. Nothing much happened.. for a moment I.. we.. almost.. kissed.." She said haltingly, growing redder and gaining a squeakier pitch of voice with every word. Trixie felt a little warm too, looking anywhere but at the blushing mess that was Twilight, wishing she would've escaped the conversation when she could have.

"But then.." Twilight paused, glancing over at Trixie before starting to crack up and then giggling madly. _"You! _You totally came and split us up because you were still so mad about the incident!"

Trixie's eyes dilated as she blinked and couldn't help but to laugh herself, but another strange thought probed her. _Would you have done the same thing in this universe but for different reasons? _Trixie shuffled her hooves as her laughter subsided, not exactly comfortable with the thought of Twilight kissing the royal guard full on the lips. She just didn't see those two as anymore than awkward flirts, anything else just rubbed her the wrong way.

The purple pony shook her head as she also stopped laughing. "All laughter aside, it's just a crush." She admitted quietly. "He's an amazing pony but.. I can't see myself as anything but good friends with him."

"Yeah, that explains the smooch on the cheek!" Trixie called out at her, smirking and snorting as she tried to hold back her giggle again at the alicorn's overly embarrassed reaction.

Twilight composed herself after a moment, and then rolled her eyes. "He's leaving soon anyways. Cadance needs him back at the crystal empire and honestly, there's no reason I couldn't have a standard guard. She did that on absolute purpose when in reality, maybe forgetting about that silly crush would be the best thing for me." Something clouded in Twilight's eyes that she couldn't quite read.

They both relaxed for a minute, all tension that filled the air previously had evaporated. Trixie had one more spur of the moment question, however.

"Hey uh.. Twilight?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" The princess looked back over at her, seemingly in a much more tranquil mood than before when she had entered.

"Don't make fun of Trixie for asking a dumb question." Trixie muttered almost under her breath. "But.. I was wondering.. when you feel like.. somepony has something you don't.. and that.. you're not as... great and powerful as them.. for whatever reason... what do you even call that?" She paused, widening her eyes. "Not that Trixie ever feels that way, of course!" She threw her blue muzzle into the air, closing her eyes in a snooty position.

Trixie felt a warmness radiating from the pony beside of her. "Of _course_ not. The _Great and Powerful Trii-xie_ could never feel normal emotions like everypony else." Trixie opened her eyes and looked over as Twilight punched her shoulder with a hoof, and she felt that ridiculous warm feeling Twilight had described earlier as she did her best imitation of her boastful statement, throwing her hooves and head in an overly self confident fashion.

"But.." Trixie watched fondly as Twilight thoughtfully tapped a hoof on her chin and then looked back into her gaze. "It sounds like you're describing jealousy to me." She stated, a bit of a surprised tone edged into her voice.

"Well then, I know I've never felt it now. Trixie has nopony to be jealous about!" She jumped down from the princess' bed, landing squarely on all four hooves before dramatically trotting to the door.

"Thanks a lot anyways, princess." She said with one last glance and smirk before she bounded out, closing the door behind her.

The mare trotted down until she reached one of the guest rooms where she stayed herself, and as soon as she shut her own door she sat down, leaning against it with a sigh. "Nopony except Flash Sentry." She whispered with a sharp jolt of distress.

"This can't be true." She mumbled as she rubbed her forehead, tactically standing up to think about her life.

"At least you finally know why you hate Twilight's guard so much." She told herself, feeling a small amount of satisfaction.


End file.
